Potter and Twilight UNITE!
by eriegryffindor
Summary: this is a cross hatch between Harry Potter and Twilight. Bella ends up going to school at Hogwarts and all the gang from both books are there! YAYNESS! Enjoy and Review please! Rated T for coming chapter...may even rate M. Who knows.
1. Journey to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Twilight, for if I did that would ROCK OUT LOUD!! **

**A/N: This is my first story, so please be nice with your reviews! Thank you!**

Bella was so excited about getting her letter. She never expected it because, of course, she was a muggle, and being one kept her from really

knowing about the magical world that laid beyond her door. The letter that arrived a few weeks earlier had told Bella that she had been

accepted at an all magic school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was also given a list of school supplies and a note stating that

someone would be around to take her to diagon alley, a place for her to pick up her needed supplies. She had never been more excited, and

her father, Charlie, was too. Not much could be said about bella's mother, Renee. both Bella and Charlie had kept Renee out of the loop while

she was in america with her new husband, Phil. They didn't feel like worrying Bella's mother anymore than necessary.

At the moment though Bella wasn't concentrating on her mother. She was to busy looking about the busy train station trying to figure out

where platform 9 and 3/4 was at. Charlie was walking beside her looking around too. They both had the same thought running through their

heads: the train is going to leave soon and we can't find the platform! Bella's new owl was beginning to mack a fuss, and people were

beginning to stare. Next second Charlie saw a woman with five red headed children walk by. and they had an owl too! Charlie shook Bella's arm

and pointed timidly at the retreating red heads. To show she understood to follow Bella nodded and pushed the trolley.

"Now, what's the platform number?" Bella heard the children's mother ask.

"Nine and three-quarters!" the little red head girl said. She was the only girl out of all the children. "Mom, can't i go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." the mother told her oldest looking son.

Bella had barely blinked an eye when she say the boy run up to the wall seperating platforms nine and ten, when all of a sudden he was

gone. Charlie was just as surprised by the boy's dissapearance as his daughter was.

"Fred, you next," the mother told one of the twins with her.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" the twin asked her.

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred." and with that the twin followed his older brother, and his matching twin after that.

Bella was busy watching the family when she noticed a black haired boy with glasses came and started talking to the children's mother.

"Excuse me," the boy said. He was around Bella's age from what she could tell.

"Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." the mother pointed towards her younger son.

"Yes. The thing is- the thing is, I don't know how to-" he was cut off.

"How to get onto the platform?" the mother finished kindly saving the boy from embarassment. "All you have to do is walk straight at the

barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared or you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if

you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Do you know how to do it now?" Charlie whispered to Bella as they saw the boy dissapear.

"I think I can handle it." but her nerves might not have been able to as she saw the last the backs of the mother and daughter vanish into

the barrier.

"I'll be right behind you." Charlie said patting Bella on the back. Bella took a deap calming breath before breaking into a run between the

barriers. a foot or so before she reached the barrier Bella shut her eyes tightly. She braced herself for the gut wrenching impact. But none

came. When Bella felt nothing but air further from the barrier wall she stopped and opened her eyes a fraction of an inch. What she saw in front

of her was a scarlett steam engine, billowing smoke coming from its spout, and other students and parents crowding around on the platform

for last "Goodbyes," "I'll miss you's," and "Write to me when you get there's."

Charlie popped up behind his daughter a few seconds later out of breath. He cleary had made a run for it as well. "Come on, let's go find you

a place to sit." he said taking charge of Bella's cart. Knowing that Bella was the type of person who didn't feel very comfortable around crowds

had steered the cart towards the back of the train. By then most of the compartments were full, it was two minutes before the train took off.

Bella seemed completely at ease being put into the last of the compartments. She hoisted her trunk onto the train with some help from Charlie.

She knew by then all the cars up front would be full, and with a minute left to go before the train took off she decided to look for an empty

compartment on her own. When the trunk was safely on the train Bella turned to her dad and gave him a tight hug so that she could make it

last until they saw each other during Christmas break. Bella had alrady started mentally counting.

"I'll miss you, dad." she said as she pulled away.

"Yeah, I'll miss you to Bells. Be sure to write as soon as you can. Home will be awful lonely without you, so you'd better write." Charlie said

sternly.

"Sure, sure. I promise." then the whistle blew, and the train started to pull away. "Bye, dad!" Bella waved as the train pulled away a little

faster. Charlie waved back, holding some tears as the train picked up speed. With one last wave from Charlie Bella lost site as the train turned

the corner. Bella held in some tears as she pulled her trunk along the back of the train. She finally realized that all the compartments were full

except for the one that had the black haired boy she saw earlier. She bit her bottom lip in contemplation then went inside.

"Can i join you? All the cars are full." Bella explained to the boy.

"Same. You mind?" said the youngest red haired boy, Ron, from the station, coming up behind Bella.

"Not at all." Harry said. All three helped put up the trunks before Ron's twin brothers came into their compartment.

"Hey Ron." said one of the twins whick Bella recognized as George because of his jumper color. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the

train-Lee Jordan's got a giant trantula down there."

"Right," Ron mumbled. Bella could have sworn he shuddered a bit.

"Harry, and girl," the other twin, Fred said, "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our borther. See you

later, then."

"Bye," said Harry, Ron and Bella. The door shut behing them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked Harry. Harry nodded. "Oh-well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes. And have you

really got-you know..."Ron pointed at his forhead. Harry moved back his bangs to show a lightening shaped scar.

Bella had no idea what was going on. She thought the boys had only just met, but it seemed Ron knew a lot about Harry then he let on.

"I don't understand," Bella said after Ron started to stare at Harry, "I thought you just met? And why is Harry's scar important?"

Ron and Harry had realized that Bella was still in the compartment with them. Ron stared at Bella as though she had lost her mind or

something.

"You don't know who he is?" Ron asked. Bella shook her head. "He's Harry Potter. He got rid of You-Know-Who-" Ron stopped talking, then

turned bright red that it nearly matched his hair color. He was doing pricisely what his mother didn't want him to.

"I grew up being a muggle, so i really don't know who You-Know-Who is. Who is he?" Bella asked letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"I can't say really-" Ron started to say before Harry cut him off.

"Voldemort." he blurted out.

Ron was between shock and awe when Harry said this. It was Harry's turn to be red. "Oops. Sorry. I forgot."

Bella didn't see the big deal of the name, but ended her questioning. "I'm Bella." she introduced herself hoping to end the silence that came

from Ron's starring at Harry. She could tell Harry was grateful for the introduction. "I guess you already know who I am." and the three laughed

at that.

The remainder of the train ride was a peaceful one without the three interuptions they got. That didn't include the elderly witch pushing a

trolley full of sweets (none that Bella, nor Harry could identify).But enjoyed eating them all the same. First to visit was from a boy who had lost

his pet toad, and said something about it alway's getting away from him. A girl named Hermione Granger came after them asking about Neville's

toad. She was a bit bossy, but Bella liked her none-the-less right off the bat. Ron found her the same way, but with a bit less likely-ness. Then

came three thugs, whom Bella thought she'd never have to see again. Ron's rat had bit one of the bigger boy's named Goyle reached over to

the left over pile of sweets. The pale blond boy named Draco Malfoy ran away after that. Bella, Ron and Harry laughed at that when Hermione

came back into the compartment.

"What has been going on?" Hermione demanded in her bossy tone while Ron picked up a thrown Scabbers, the rat.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said showing scabbers to Harry and Bella. Ron took a closer look, "No- I don't believe it-he's gone back

to sleep." and so he had. The group started laughing again.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't

been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" Hermione demanded.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," Ron glowered at her. "Would you mind leaving so we can change?" Ron asked crossly to Hermione, but

politely towards Bella.

"All right-I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," Hermione snuffed while

Bella grabbed up some school robes from her trunk. "And you got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Hermione asked Ron before

having the compartment door slammed in her face by him.

"Boys," Hermione said as she stomped away.

Bella could feel the train beginning to slow by the time she finished changing into her robes. She took a peek out the window in the

compartment, but all she could see was darkness. Her excitment mounted even further if it was possible at that point, and it seemed to have

spread to Ron and Harry, along with a good case of over active nerves. It hadn't occured to Bella that at second she had completely forgot she

was a muggle born child. She had forgot that before her letter there wasn't a Hogwarts. Bella was a witch, and she was going to have the best

time of her life.


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever (tear), own Harry Potter or Twilight.

A/N: I was listening to this really great song called Untouched by the Veronica's. And, I have no idea why, but it gave me great idea when I wrote this chapter,

so please enjoy and review! And! If you can find where the song comes into play, I give you props! (No real prizes will be given out!)

Exiting the train was somewhat of a problem for the smaller students, they kept getting jostled about by most of the older kids, their trunks, and not to mention

the thugs Draco Malfoy and his croonies. Harry started to have the gut wrentching feeling which were his nerves getting the best of him, and Ron had turned

slightly pale. Bella was to busy listening to the noise around her to even pay attention to her heart hammering inside her chest. She didn't feel much like

showing what her true emotions were so she concentrated on a few faces. There was a boy that caught her eye most avidly. He had blonde hair, almost like

Malfoy's only far more silkier than hair should be allowed to be. If Bella looked closer she could see he had green eyes, but looking deeper they were almost

a brown color in the night. She didn't have much time to dwindle on him because of a loud, booming voice calling out over the crowd of Hogwarts students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All alright there, Harry?" said Hagrid, a man that was about the height of two maybe three men with a hairy beards covering

most of his face, that Harry had met only a month ago. Hagrid was the one to tell Harry that he was a wizard, and that he would be coming to Hogwarts in

the first place. "C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind your step, now!Firs' years follow me!"

Hagrid began to lead all the first years down a steep and rocky path. Majority of their walking time the students were surrounded by darkness which suggested

that they were surrounded by trees. Then, finally, after a turn in the path the crowd of first years came upon a large lake with many little boats. But all eyes were

stuck on the large dark mass on a cliffs edge past the lake. Hogwarts windows shone out at the students like the stars in the sky. All the towers and turrets had their

lights on, guiding and calling out to the first years, almost in a welcoming way.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called out. Harry, Ron, Bella, and to Ron's silent dismay, Hermione scrambled into the same boat. Hvaing a boat to himself

Hagrid shouted, "Everyone in? Right then-FORWARD!"  
All the boats took off at once heading for the caslte. The lake was smooth like glass as they made their way across. Hogwarts loomed over the students, almost

blending in with the starry night above it. As they got closer Hagrid said, "Heads down!" and nearly everyone ducked as they entered a curtain of ivy that blocked

an opening in the cliff. When they reached a cave harbor all the students fumbled forward. Hagrid checked the boats and wound up finding Neville's toad, Trevor.

All the first years srcambled up the passage in the rock, following Hagrids shadow and the bobbing lantern. They made it to a smooth land of grass, then went up

stone steps until they reached a giant pair of oak front doors.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid asked Neville before knocking loudly three times on the door.

The doors opened up much to quicly for the first years liking. It only made them more nervous, if that was possible. A drak haired witch was standing in the light of

the wide open doors. To all the students she looked like she was not a woman you wanted to upset.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said stepping back a little to show some students that had hidden behind him.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall said taking a side step to let the students pass through the doors as Hagrid left them.

Inside the castle was far more wonderous then looking at it from the outside. The entrance hall was massive and large enough to fit a house inside of it. The hall

was lit with flaming torches that hung on the walls. From where the new first years stood they could see a grand staircase leading to the upper levels of the castle.

Professor McGonagall led the students to an empty chamber outside of a large door where many voices could be heard. They squeezed together a lot tighter then

necessary owing to how nervous they were feeling.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall started to speak. "The start-of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall,

you wil be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like you family within

Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormintory,and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are

called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you

are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is

awarded the house cup, a great honor. i hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few

minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten youselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." the Professor finished giving a slight

look at Neville, whose cloak was fastened under his left ear, and then at Ron's dirt smudged nose. Then she left them in the chamber to wait.

A silent chatter broke out amongst the first years. Most were worried mummers of how they were to be sorted into their houses, but others were just musing about

the castle. Bella stood somewhat off to the side or Ron and Harry. Hermione had been talking feverishly about things she had read in one of their many school

books. That was soon interupted by the reappearance of Professor McGonagall. "Form a line and follow me, please."

She led them back into the entrance hall then through the door that led to the Great Hall where the entire school waited for them. Bella had really hated having any

attention focused on her, so walking into a room where older students and staff members were staring at her and the other first years made her face downwards to

keep from looking anyone in the eye. She only looked up long enough to see Professor McGonagall place a frayed and weather beaten wizards hat on a stool in

front of the school. Once Professor McGonagall moved away the hat started to sing. Bella payed absolutely no attention to what was going on, but seemed more

interested to see her and everyone else's shoes. Once the song was done the school applauded, and Bella did to to pretend she was actually listening. Then

Professor McGonagall spoke up again.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she looked down at her scroll of parchment. "Abbot, Hannah."

And so it went. Bella watched each student be sorted into their houses, which errupted into cheers from the appropriate house tables. Bella kept a very close

look out for the blond haired boy that she saw earlier on the platform. She didn't have to wait that long until she heard Professor McGonagall call up "Cullen,

Edward." It shocked Bella to see the boy again. From the veiw she had, Bella could see that he infact looked pretty to be a boy. Of course he wasn't the only

Cullen to be sorted that evening. His sister Alice had just gone before him. Both had made it into Ravenclaw, and they sat beside, whom Bella thought to be their

older syblings at the Ravenclaw table. They all had pretty faces, unnatural pretty faces. Bella refocused her gaze to the fron of the hall as "Granger, Hermione."

was called up. She became a Gryffindor. Bella was only half-heartedly paying attention when Professor McGonagall called her name. "Swan, Isabella."

"It's just Bella." Bella thought to herself as she took her place on the stool.

"Well, Bella, is it? I must say you have many good qualities for each house." a voice whispered into her ear. Bella only felt a little scared before the voive continued

on. "Slytherin would just love to get their hands on you."

Bella thought quickly about the Malfoy boy that went to Slytherin. She definitely wanted to stay away from there.

"Not Slytherin, then. How about Ravenclaw? It's a very nice house, and I can see much potential coming from you for that house."

"That would be nice." Bella thought to the voice.

"Very well, then. RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted out the house to the school.

Bella bounded forward once the hat was of her head. She nearly tripped on her way to the Ravenclaw table, only with slight snickers from students that followed.

Bella sat herself down next to Terry Boot, who had been sorted earlier. The Cullen children sat across from her, but she stared back to the sorting to keep from

meeting anyones eyes. Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, along with Ron Weasley. Zabini, Blaise was the last to be sorted, into Slytherin none-the-less. Then

the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment!

Tweak! Thank you!" after Dumbledore's odd speech he sat back down and began to eat. By then Bella noticed barely noticed that the plates in front of her had

food on them, so she bagan to eat to.

Every now and again she wouls look up at the Cullen kids in front of her, only getting slight glances once in a while, but not intentionally meeting their eyes. She

didn't join in any conversation unless she was asked a specific question. Other than that she felt right at home. When the dinner ended desert replaced it. She never

payed any attention to Dumbledore when he stood up again, she was so tired from the day's events. And when the school started to sing she joined in quietly so that

no one could hear her voice. She didn't like singing in front of people. Dumbledore directed the lyrics with his wand for the Weasley twins before the school

appauded their weird effort in singing the school song. He sent all the students to bed after that.

A Prefect, whom Bella had met while eating dinner, led the new Ravenclaw's to their dormitory. She really doubted that she'd be able to find her way to and from

the Ravenclaw dormitories without someones help. When the Prefect told the first years that their password to get inside their house was actually an answer to a

riddle, Bella panicked. She wasn't really good with riddles. The Prefect knocked one with the door knocker before a large slam seemed to reverbriate off the walls

and echo throughout the whole castle, or so it seemed. After the thunder knock died down a whimsical voice spoke from the eagle knocker.

"What came first, the pheonix or the flame?" the eagle asked.

"A circle has no begining," the Prefect answered while stiffling a wide yawn.

The large plank of wood, which served as the door, opened and the Prefect allowed the first years to pass through first. The room they walked intoa room that

was both airy and spacious. The high arched walls and windows had the colors of the Ravenclaw house on flowing drapes and carpets. The ceiling had many stars

on it which echoed on the carpet below it. Tables, chairs, and bookcases were in various locations in the room. And to tie it all together was a tall statue of a woman

made of white marble.

"This is our house common room. You can pretty much do whatever you like in here, such as homework or rest. Your rooms are at the top of the stairs. Girls on

left, and boys on the right. 'Night all." and the Prefect left the students to got to bed.

Bella nearly tripped going up the stairs to her dorm room. She was only vaguely aware that Alice Cullen was following rather closely behind her.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" Alice Cullen nearly made Bella fall over from fright. "Oops. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Alice said trying to help steady out Bella. Bella

turned to face Alice.

"No problem. I'm natrually clumsy. Hi. I'm Bella." without warning after Bella said her name, Alice pounced. Alice nearly knocked the wind out of Bella as she

hugged her tightly. "Nice to meet you too." Bella chocked.

"Sorry, sorry. I just get really happy making new friends." Alice said letting go. Bella breathed easier once she was released.

"No problem." Bella repeated herself. And with a new friend to start the new year off with, and a comfy four poster bed to sleep on, Bella smiled herself into dreams. 


	3. A few lessons

**Disclaimer: Nope, sorry. I am not J.K Rowling, nor am I Stephanie Meyer. So, that must mean I don't own Harry Potter,  
or Twilight. SADNESS!!!!!**

**A/N:Okay, okay. I know what you're thinking. I am a terrible person!! Sorries! I've been busy as of late, and I totally forgot to update my story! It's no excuse. I shall just have to try harder. So, please forgive me, and enjoy the this here third chapter. Oh, and don't forget to review please!!!!! OH! And as an after thought, I think I should say sorries again to how short this chapter is. I wanted to save a certain lesson for later, and it didn't suit well for me to put it here. SORRIES!!!**

Bella woke up the next day feeling as though she had had the best night of sleep ever. More than likely it had to do with

the anticipation of her first day of classes. That, or it was the fact that she had made a friend. She had had friends

before, but none of them really lasted. Bella could tell that just by looking at Alice, it would be a lasting friendship.

Bella quickly climbed out of bed, pulled back Alice's blue bed hangings, and screamed "GOOD MORNING!"

Luckily Alice was a crazy sleeper. During the night she tossed down a pillow, which she had landed on when Bella woke

her up. Bella had to stiffle a laugh. She wasn't expecting Alice to fall out of bed.

"'Morning to you to." Alice said fligging her fallen pillow at Bella. The pillow hit Bella square in the face before Bella

had a chance to react.

"Want to get some breakfast?" Bella asked hopping onto Alice's vacant bed.

"Sure, but can we dress first? I'm not going down there in p.j.'s." ALice said getting up from the floor.

Both got dressed into their new Ravenclaw uniforms as noislessly as possible. Their roommates were still asleep, although

how they could sleep with the earlier noise, it was beyond Bella and Alice.

"We can sit with my family. I'm sure they'd love to meet you." Alice was saying as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Bella was to busy keeping up with Alice to really answer, so she said "Okay."

Alice must have had a good sense of direction because in almost next to no time at all they were at the Great Hall. Alice

had to nearly drag Bella along to the Ravenclaw table where the rest of the Cullen kids were sitting.

Alice took no time in introducing her brothers and sisters to Bella. "So, this is Rosalie." Alice pointed to a blonde

second year Ravenclaw. "That's Jasper." He was also blonde, but had a lot of scars on his face. "That's Emmett." Emmett had

bounded up at the annoucement of his name, and practically pounced on Bella with a huge hug.

"Hi." Emmett said laughing at Bella's loss of balance and breath.

"Hey." Bella said sounded completely winded.

"And that's Edward." ALice pointed to the last of her family members. Edward was the one that Bella had starred at last

night before turning away as quickly as she could. He seemed a more composed this morning as opposed to being nearly rude.

"So, that's all of us." And Alice plopped herself down between Jasper and Bella. Edward sat across from Bella keeping his

eyes anywhere but at Bella. He never spoke at all during breakfast, except when Professor Flittwick came around to hand

the students their schedules, and that was mearly a "Thank you."

Once he got his schedule Edward walked out of the Great Hall with a wave of his hand to his syblings.

"I don't think your brother likes me very much." Bella whispered to Alice.

"Don't be silly. He's just shy. He'll come around." Emmett answered for Alice. Bella looked up in surprise, she didn't

think anyone could hear her besides Alice.

"Personally, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't like her." Rosalie said getting up from her seat, and following Edward's

display out of the Great Hall.

"Sorry about Rosalie. She's a really tough person to get along with." Alice said watching Rosalie leave the hall. "She

really is a nice girl when you get to know her."

"Just like snakes are when you've kept them as a pet for a while." Emmett said laughing. Bella smiled meakly at his

comment. As far as Bella thought at least she had three new friends. She wouldn't let Edward and Rosalie have the

satisfaction of pushing her away from Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. They would just have to put up with her.

"Time for class!" Alice almost yelled. She got off her bench and pulled Bella up along with her. "We don't want to be late

for Transfiguration, now do we?" Alice asked rethorically.

Jasper and Emmett shrugged at Alice as a way of saying goodbye, before they dug into some un-eaten sausages.

"Alice, do you even know the way?" Bella asked racing to keep up with Alice as she danced down the hallways.

"Yes. I asked Jasper this morning." Alice said flittering down another hall.

Bella had to be absolutely grateful of Alice. If it wasn't for Alice, Bella would be lost for sure. A few first year

students from Gryffindor were waiting outside the Transfiguration class when they got there. Hermione was among them, and

upon seeing Bella she skipped over to her, and started talking feverishly about how excited she was. Hermione was so

excited that she introduced herself to Alice after her breathtaking monologue. Alice acted nearly enthusiastic. It was a sure

thing to say that they would get along great.

Professor McGonagall let the class in a few moments later. Bella was hardly aware that most of the class had shown up

while she was talking to Hermione and Alice. It was a safe bet when Bella had thought that Professor McGonagall was not

someone you wanted to be on their bad side of. The Professor wasted no time in giving her first year students a firm talking

to after roll call.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in

my class will leave and not come have been warned." If Professor McGonagall wasn't strict looking enough, her speech

was enough to wake anyone up. She had set them to work on Transfiguring a match into a needle after making them write notes

and calculations pertaining to their lesson. As strict as Professor McGonagall was, it was easy to see that she had no

favorites, aside from Hermione. By the end of their first lesson Hermione was the only student to get her match, somewhat,

turned into a needle. It had gone silver at the ends.

Charms turned out to be Bella's favorite class. She found out she was really good at it. Her and Hermione were the only

students able to make their feathers levitate. Proffesor Flitwick was absolutely giddy that one of his house had been able

to perform so quickly. Of course he was happy for Hermione as well, but not as.

By lunch Bella was eager for more. She didn't think she'd ever get enough of magic. But, also by lunch, her smile faded.

She'd be sitting with Alice and her family again. Bella didn't want to have a repeat of breakfast, so she sat on the same side

of the table with Edward next to her. She didn't want to have to see his face.

"If this is going to become a habbit with the both of you, we might as well sit somewhere else." Alice said to Bella and

Edward after a full ten minutes of silence.

Bella kept her head down. She didn't want to see Edwards facial reaction to Alice's blunt comment.

"Sorry, Alice. I just don't want to say anything rude. This morning was bad enough. First impressions make a differance,

and mine was terrible."

Bella didn't know wether to make heads or tails of Edwards statement. Bella thought Edward might have been talking about

being rude to his family. But it also sounded like he was apologizing to her rather than to Alice.

"History of Magic would be a perfect time to make it up to her." Alice said looking sour and glaring at Edward. "You can

sit with her the whole lesson for the rest of the year to make up."

"Worst punishment ever." Edward whispered sarcastically. He smiled a little to himself.

"Settled then." Emmett clapped his hands loudly to make some third year Hufflepuff's behind him jump.

**A/N: Review please!!! I'll give you an air hug if you do! :D**


	4. History of Magic

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Harry Potter and Twilight. I would also love to own an Ipod. But neither of those is ever gonna happen. So, I shall just have to wheel and deal with it!**

**A/N: Sup peoples? NM going on here. I actually put this story up on time! ZOMG!!! What a shocker that is! SO, this is the History of Magic chapter where HOPEFULLY Edward makes amends with Bella. You can never tell. They have minds of their own you know. I just write it down. So, I hope you like it. And thank you everyone for the reviews!!! They are very sweet. Keep on reviewing! PEACE!**

Bella was silenting wishing for Alice to walk her to class like the had been doing for most of the didn't end up happening though. Alice had skipped on ahead faster than Bella thought possible. Edward was her silent companion all the way to History of Magic. Every now and then Bella would look at to see Edwards face. It was the same everytime. Confusing, angry, yet still very beautiful. Bella would look away blushing each time she had that thought come into her head. She didn't realize that Edwards scowl got even deeper when Bella did this.

The History of Magic classroom door was open and Alice had found a seat next to Mike Newton, he was in Hufflepuff. Bella and Edward took the only remaining desk at the back of the classroom. Edward still hadn't spoken directly to Bella. Nor her to him. Bella had quit her side glances too.

Proffesor Binns had floated through the chalk board just as Bella was about to end the terrible, deafening silence between her and Edward. Most of the class gasped as Binns, the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts, made his dramatic entrance. Binns called role in a drawling voice, as though he were wishing to be other places. Most of the class was wishing for it to end too. Hermione and Alice seemed to be the ones truly awake for the class. Edward was somewhat attentive, most everyone else was falling asleep or doodling on parchment. Bella was busy trying to think of ways to start up conversation. Edward beat her to that.

"Had a nice summer?" Lame question.

"Uh? Yeah, it was really nice. Quiet too." Bella said keeping her voice down. "How was your summer?"

"Fun. If you consider making trouble fun." Edward finally looked at Bella. She could see him out of the corner of her eyes. "I played a few harmless pranks on my brothers, and sisters. Nothing new there." Bella only nodded. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I'm an only child. My dad raised me all on his own after my mum died." Bella had no idea why she was being so open with Edward. He didn't even like her.

"Must have been hard for you." Edward said sounding sincere.

"No, not really. I was really young when she died. I hardly knew her. It must be great to have brothers." Bella was opening up to some complete stranger!

"Yeah, a little. They can be annoying sometimes. We're so close in age, so we have most things in common. We like to rough house a lot. Rosalie is a pain though. She's very bossy. Or hadn't you noticed."

"I noticed. She was a little rude, but no problem. She'll grow on me I guess."

"She'd better, or Alice will end up having a feild day. She may not look it, but Alice can be very assertive." Edward laughed.

"Alice showed me that last night when I nearly fell down the stairs." Edward gave Bella a quizzical look. "She kind of snuck up behind me, screamed hi, and I tripped. She caught me though. Alice is pretty strong for someone so small."

"Sounds just like her. No worries though. Rosalie likes you, she just won't say it out loud. It's a test to see if she can get rid of you. That's how she picks her friends. If she could, she would do it to her family too. Mum wouldn't like that at all." Edward laughed a bit at that. Bella couldn't take it anymore, so she turned to look at Edward. Bella was able to catch the remains of Edwards laugh.

Bella inhaled as quietly as she could. Edwards eyes. From a distance Bella had thought them to be a light shade of hazel, up close they were green. Almost a sunny green. Not nearly as promanat as Harry's, but much brighter.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked after he saw that Bella had not moved for about a minute.

"Wha...?" Bella shook herself out of her daze. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of some stuff. Sorry."

"That wasn't what I asked." Edward said sounding annoyed with Bella.

"I would have answered the same way, whatever the question was." Bella replied.

"Really? What if I asked you what your favorite color was?"

"Then I would have looked like an idiot, making no sense what-so-ever."

"What is it then?"

"Purple." That was a lie, but Bella wasn't about to tell Edward that. "Yours?"

"Brown." Edward shrugged.

"Why brown?" Bella couldn't think of a more sad color.

"Brown is warm." Bella had to put her foot in her mouth on that one. "What's your favorite thing to do on a rainy day?" Random questions begin!

"I normally read, or watch TV wth my dad." Bella was a very simple person.

"TV?" Edward gave her a look that ment he was confused. "Nevermind. I don't really understand muggle stuff. I guess I'll have to take Muggle Studies in third year."

"Moving pictures that talk. That's the best way to describe what television is." Bella answered.

"I thought you said it was TV." Edward pointed out.

"TV is just short for television. An abrieviation."

"Oh. Must be nice. You know, growing up knowing and living the muggle way, but also learning to be magical." Edward starred off into space at this thought.

"Not really. It's tough not knowing what everyone else does. I don't know what's allowed and what isn't. This morning I heard someone ran into Peeves, and all I did was say 'So?' I felt so bad hearing later on hearing that it was an evil little poltergeist running a muck on someone."

"Priceless!" Edward laughed louder than he dared.

"Mr. Coleson! If you will, please pay attention to the lesson." Proffesor Binns called from the front of the class.

"It's Cullen, sir. And yes, I'll pay more attention, sir." Edward gave a small head gesture, and Proffesor Binns continued with the lesson on Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball. Bella had to hold in a laugh.

"He called you Coleson. That's funny." Bella chocked out after Edward gave her a warning glance.

"Just watch what he calls you." With that Edward poked Bella in the rib cage. Bella jumped up from her chair with a loud squeak! Her eyes went round when the entire class errupted in laughter.

"Mrs. Swamps, if you and Mr. Caltrain can't keep quiet for the rest of the lesson, I'm afraid I'll have to dock Ravenclaw some house points. Am I clear?"

"It's Swan, Proffesor. And yes, you're clear, sir." Bella said turning red as she sank back into her chair.

Edward had a wide grin spread across his face as Bella placed her head on the desk. Bella didn't move for the rest of the class. Nor did she speak to Edward when he tried to get back into their random questioning. When the bell rang for class to end, Bella loaded her notes, and flew from the class, but mainly from Edward. He caught up to her easily.

"Are you that mad at my joke?" Edward prodded. Bella was quiet. "Can I make amends?" Still no answer. "I'll tell Alice you're ignoring me." Edward threatened. Bella continued to walk ahead, having no idea to where she was going. Edward decided to make Bella talk by any means necessary, so he poked her in the ribs again.

Bella squeaked even louder than the first time. A group of sixth year Slytherins happened to be passing at the time. If it were possible Bella tunred even redder. The Slytherins left the corridor with loud laughter still ringing after them. It would be a short amount of time before the whole school knew about Squeaky Bell.

"You giant git!" Bella screamed at Edward before leaving him standing dumb struck in the corridor alone. Or so he thought.

"Way to go, Eddie." Alice said patting her brother on the back and flying after Bella.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? I thought I needed some drama between the first years. Very entertaining, no? Like they say, boy's pick on girls because they like 'em. Sweetness! It's finally true!!! YAY! So that's my fourth of July present to all of you guys. Keep on reviewing! And many thanks again to all of you who have already reviewed! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!!!! And also, thanks to the soilders fighting for our country! We loves you guys and girls! Hopefully you come hom real soon! Watch Independence Day in honor of the actual Independence Day. PEACE!!! (Yes, again! And let's hope we get some peace too!)**


	5. Finally, their powers!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. Yeah, I don't own Tiwlight. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? of course you do. SWEET!**

**A/N: So, this here is chapter 5. I tried putting a lot more stuff into this one seeing as my latest chapters are bunk-ish-ly short. And, yes, bunk-ish-ly is a word that I randomly wrote to make the sentence sound waaaaay cooler than what it already was. So, I hope you enjoyed the History of Magic chapter. I thought it was missing something, like an after-  
math sort of thing, but I kept it out for reasons. Hopefully this chapter can clear it up. MAYBE! Not sure yet. Cross your fingers! P.S. the line means different place/person/thing happening. I don't like POV-ing if I can help it.**

Edward had never been called a git in his whole entire life. It surprised him to think that the first time he was called a git, it would come from a short girl! Not that he ment to insult her height in his thoughts, it just passed through his brain that way. It made it sound more set in. It didn't make it any easier on his emotions though.

"Just come out and say it, Edward. You alread know I know. You may as well tell me what went on." Jasper said at dinner. He,  
Edward, and Emmett sat away from Alice and Bella. Rosalie was off talking to some of her friends.

"I didn't know she would flare up at me like that. I can't read her like I do everyone else. All I have to go on is her facial expressions, which don't help me at all."

"He's making no sense. We should take him to Madam Pomfry to sort him out." Emmett volunteered.

"We were in History of Magic, talking like Alice wanted us to. She laughed at how Proffesor Binns called me Coleson instead of Cullen, so I poked Bella in the ribs. She jumped up and squeaked, then everyone laughed. She didn't talk to me after that for the rest of the class. So, when Bella walked out I followed her, tried to persuade her to talk to me again, that didn't work. I poked her in the ribs again. Got the same result from the first time, only this time it was nothing but Slytherins laughing at her. Bella turns around, calls me a git, then stomps off." Edward explains.

Emmett was holding back a laugh. He was trying so hard that his face was turning from red, to purple, then to blue before he exploded. Most of the Great Hall turned to stare at his sudden, and loud outburst, then wen right to their buisness of eating dinner when they saw him calm down.

Jasper wasn't much help in the department of calming everyone down like the way he normally would have. Emmett supplied his hilarity emotion to much for him to be calm himself.  
"It wasn't all that funny, Emmett. Bella looked really mad at me." Edward tried to sway his older brother.

"Doesn't take an empath to know that she still is too." Jasper said leaning a bit forward to get a look at Bella's face. Bella had tunred scarlett when she heard Emmett laughing. Now she was only glaring daggers at Edward. She turned away after a moment when she say Jasper watching her.

"Don't worry brother," Emmett said punching Edward playfully on the shoulder. "I'll protect you from the big bad Bella if she tried to come after you."

"That's not the point! I want to know how to make it right. I really didn't mean for her to get upset." Edward grabbed at a few tufts of his hair in annoyance with himself.

"Awww. Prince Edward not know how to deal with upset girls? Poor bloke. Maybe we should help out our dear brother. What do you say Jasper? For Bella's sake?" Emmett asked in mock concern.

"I guess I could help him out. If he did something for us in return." Jasper said becoming very sly at the end.

"Oh no. What is it this time?" Edward whinned. He knew his brothers all to well.

"Nothing big. Just," Emmett let his sentece end to torture Edwards imagination a bit.

"Just what?" Edward said impatiently.

"You have to be our slave for a week." Emmett said grinning.

"What?" Clearly Edward didn't enjoy that idea.

"That's the price you pay for my powers, Eddie. One week of servitude, for a happy Bella. It's not such a big favor in return for my services is it?" Jasper whispered because some Gryffindors were passing by.

"You want Bella to not be mad at you anymore, right?" Emmett chided.

Edward was having a mental war at the moment. Alice was screaming at him for being such a 'giant git' like Bella had called him. Jasper was thingking 'Oh boy, we got him now.' And Emmett, he was busy planning for all the stuff he was going to have Edward do. Most of which was very embarassing.

"No." Edward answered after a few minutes.

"Why not?" Emmett sounded forlorn.

"Because. I should have known better than to ask you both for your help. Just wait until mum hears about this. She won't be happy with either one of you. I can fix this on my own. See you later." And Edward left the table.

"He'll be back. He won't even tell mum. We'll just explain that he made Bella cry, or something like that. She'll send him a Howler. That's what he gets for refusing our generous offer." Emmett said cramming a chicken leg into his mouth.

"You know he probably read your mind right now, so you can count that plan out. He'll alway's be one step ahead of us, so there's no real point in trying to be sneaky." Jasper whispered. "We got some homework to do, so we may as well get a jump on it." Jasper said getting up from the table.

"Yeah, you can start, and I'll finish it." Emmett said, not even bothering to stand up. He was to busy stuffing his face.

"See you upstairs."

----------

Bella had hardly spoken a word since after calling Edward a git. In her mind he had really deserved it. Back when Bella had been a muggle, un-aware of the Magic in the world, she never tolerated people picking on her. She wasn't about to let it start happening.

In a weird way Bella felt somewhat guilty for calling Edward a git. She knew that he was only trying to talk to her, and possibly apologize, but he had made her squeak! Bella hadn't sqeaked in front of people, ever! It was so embarassing. At dinner Bella hadn't touched anything on her plate, she was to busy fighting with herself to really eat.

Alice watched her friend intently all through dinner. She was giving a Edward a piece of her mind. Literally. And, when Alcice, and most of the whole castle heard Emmett's thundering laugh, Alice really yelled at Edward. Bella had finally had a change in mood at that point. Bella angrily stared at Edward until she noticed Jasper looking.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice asked, somewhat afraid of the answer she would get.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not really hungry. I just want to get some sleep." Bella said faking a yawn.

"Well, you should eat something. It's bad to skip a meal. My mum says it's very un-healthy. At least eat a little something just to have something in your stomach." Alice put a meat pie in front of Bella.

"Thanks." Bella said picking up a fork, then picking at the meat pie.

Not ten minutes later Bella decided that she really would leave for bed. Alice didn't follow because she wanted to yell at Emmett a bit. Of course Alice didn't give Bella that reason for staying.

"You big idiot! Bella heard you! There wasn't a person from here to Hogmeade who didn't hear you!" Alice said smacking Emmett upside the head.

"Ouch. It's not my fault. I couldn't hold it in. It was to funny." Emmett rubbed his head where Alice had hit him.

"And how is that not your fault?" Alice asked.

"I don't have that much self restraint."

"Good answer." Alice smacked him again. "I'll see you later. I have to find Edward and talk some sense into him."

"Talk?" Emmett snorted.

----------

Edward hadn't gone to bed. He wasn't at all tired. Instead he wandered Hogwarts for a bit, lost in thought. No offense to his brothers, but he was the smarter of the three boys. He could figure out how to make Bella forgive him. Right? Maybe?  
At least a bit? The answer to that was a big, fat no! He couldn't handle girl issues like he could boy ones. Alice was usually the girl issue expert. Edward could handle Rosalie some what okay, but that was only because they're syblings.

Edward wound up by the Library when Alice caught up to him.

"We should be walking back. It's almost curfew." Alice said keeping pace with her brother.

"You really think I'm an idiot don't you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much. At least when it comes to Bella. Honestly, can you have been anymore rude? It's really not her fault you can't read her mind. She's not a demon, you know. She doesn't even know you can read minds. She thinks you're normal like every other Wizard. You're very thick headed." Alice was practically shouting her thoughts at Edward. It didn't improve his somber mood.

By the time they reached the Ravenclaw common room Alice wasn't yelling at Edward anymore. She was actually very curious as to what Edward would do.

"I want to apologize, but she won't give me the chance."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Alice said sarcastically.

"It's hard enough without the sarcasm, Alice. I just want to know what to do. Can't you See anything?" Edward asked, nealry pleading with his sister.

"I can check. Not much good it'll do with Bella still upset and all. We have to put her in a better mood before I can See anything at all. That, or you have to come up with a really good plan."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that."

"Maybe if you got her to laugh at something, then she'd be willing to forgive you. Just act like Emmett." Alice shrugged.

"Like Emmett? No offense, but I think that's a really bad example to go off of."

"Well, if not him, then why not the Weasley twins. I hear they're really funny." Alice then went blank in the face for a moment or so. "A lot funnier than normal really." Alice giggled.

"What was that you just saw?" Edward asked Alice. She closed her mind off rather quickly for him to read anything.

"Nothing. You'll find out soon enough. Boys. Tut tut tut. You'd think they'd be better behaved." Alice said giggling and flitering up the stairs from the empty Ravenclaw common room.

"That's not fair!" Edward called after her.

"No one said life was fair, Eddie!" Alice thought in a sing song voice.

**A/N: So! Maybe it isn't that long like the first one. Maybe. Editing is terrible on my eyesite! GEEZ! But none-the-less, it must be done. I hope you like the coming of the next chapter. It's actually going to be hilarious! I can't tell you anything yet, but it involves the dear, loving, and hilarious antics of the Weasley boys. And someone else too! You can guess all you want, but it's actually going to be really shocking when you realize who it is. SPLEENESS!! So, review please...all you have to do is push the green lettered button. Go on now. Do it! Push it, you know you want to!!**


	6. Author's Note of Apology

**A/N: DATTEBAYO! It's been so hard to bloody post a story! I haven't found the time to write it down on the computer because my totally DIED! It sucks! And it makes me sad! I wish I could post something for you guys, but I can't at the moment. But, I swear to have something up ASAP! It's really actually very good if I do say so myself. Please forgive my idiocy and dead computer! **


	7. Getting ready to apologize

**A/N: After a bloody freakin' long time I have finally gotten my computer fixed! YAY! What's it been? A year or more? Shoot! My**

**apologies to all of you! But enough of looking at the past. The present requires another chapter to make up for the time I've let**

**pass. You might even get another one up in a day or so. Just depeds. I'm now on a limited time for the computer. Not my fault I**

**swear. My mother just wants me and my sisters to share. BLEH I SAY! But her house, her rules, no choice. Anywho! Cheers to**

**a good chapter and opinionated reviews! Be generous, and try and not throw things at me if it happens to suck. XD**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. BUT! I do happen to own an entire collection of Harry Potter and Twilight**

**based products, and books. (Waaaaaaaaay less on the Twilight though. Harry Potter will alway's be my one and only true love! 3)**

Trying as hard as he might Edward went two day's without contact, or confirmation, from the Weasley twins. After the incident with

Bella in the Great Hall, Edward sought out the help of Fred and George. the boys were all to thrilled to help out in any prank. In truth

they were inpressed with the young Collin. No one but the Wealey twins could have come up with nefarious plans. It near drove

Edward up the wall having to wait for a response. Of course he could have read their thoughts but the twins steered clear of Edwards

antics. Their main thoughts were focused on Transfiguration homwork that they hadn't done, or on Quidditch tryouts, which were to

be coming soon. Edward had to remind Emmett to try out for Ravenclaw beater. Emmett was built for that. At the time of these

thoughts Edward was aimlessly wandering the corridor's before curfew. Not many other students were walking around, but Edward

could hear their thoughts and voices, so he'd take another route. In a way he was trying to run away from his own thoughts, but knew

that he couldn't. It was near impossible. Getting lost in the castle was a different thing all together. He hadn't yet mastered the

passages, and winding staircases.

Another issue concerning the "Trouble Twins" was Jasper and Emmett's stupidity with them. Emmett and Jaspers lack of tact had led

them to speak out loud of their "gifts" in front of the Weasley twins. It was one of the dumbest thing Edwards brothers had ever

also includes the time Jasper bet Emmett to jump from a sixty foot tree. Emmett wound up only fracturing his ankle. **(A/N: In this storyline **

**the Collin's can actually get injured, but Emmett is a bit less indistructable then the others. It helps me to see him as the strongest. **

**He deserves some sort of "power.") **Of course Emmett won the bet. And of course their father, a healer, had to mend up Emmett. Also the

boy's had to endure a very long lecture from their furious mother. It was not a very pleasent day in the Collin home. Edward's brother's only

deserved so much torment. And it would be worse if Rosalie would be the one to tell their mother. Rosalie alway's madeeverything sound

worse then it already was. In a breif instant Edward decided on helping his brothers out. Only for the sake of avoiding a war that the Collin

clan did not need. Or want.

While Edward was busy on his inner thoughts his feet, as if on their own accord, steered him back to the Ravenclaw common room.

Just in time as well because the curfew bell had rang in the halls. Not wanting to go up to bed, Edward had found a comfortable arm

chair by the fire. Not noticing the chair next to him, and the lack of thoughts or sounds coming from the person in it, Edward began to

sing to himself. Bella was caught off guard by Edwards sudden appearence all she could think to do was sit, not breathe, and hope that

Edward would leave soon. After a moment or so Bella became almost hypnotized by Edward's tune. It was like listening to a singing

statue. **(A/N: Edward can be very still. The same can be said for the rest of the Collins.) **The only movement was the shadows, and

flickering of the flames in the grate. Bella breathed out slowly, hoping that he wouldn't hear. He did.

Edward jumped up from his seat in a swift movement. Almost like a cat would when it gets scared. "Merlin! You could have killed me!"

"From what? Siting here?" Bella asked in a near whisper, not wanting to raise her voice because of the sleeping Ravenclaws above them.

"You could have made some sort of noise when I walked in." Edward snipped back. Then he let out a small laugh that sounded more like

one of relief then of humor.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologized quietly, then sunk further into her chair and opened the book that was in her lap.

After noting his dismissal, and ignoring it, Edward sat back down in his chair. "That any good?" He nodded toward Bella's book.

"It just depends on your preference of reading material." Bella said, still whispering. She tried to hunker herself down into her arm chair, but

a person can only sink into the cusions so far.

"You don't have to be afraid of me you know." Edward looked at the fire place. He sighed after a moment of Bella's silence. He was furious with

himself, and a bit at Bella. As much as he knew that it really wasn't Bella's fault that he couldn't read her thoughts, Edward blamed her. In a

way he knew it was wrong, but it's not like he could help himself.

"I'm not afraid of you." Bella said raising her voice above a whisper. "I'm angry at you. Big difference."

Edward knew this already. It was easier for him to think of her being afraid of him though. "How come?" He was playing stupid at this point.

"You should know. You humiliated me in class, then you do the same thing in front of a bunch of fifth years."

"They were Slytherins." Edward mumbled his correction.

"It doesn't matter. You still embarassed me. And as if that wasn't enough, you tell Emmett and Jasper what you did."

"Do you think I knew how Emmett would react?" Edward already knew the answer to that. Yes, he knew Emmett would laugh. Emmett wouldn't

be Emmett if he didn't laugh at anything in general. Especially Edward's discomfort.

"Yes. I think you knew. You know your brothers all to well. Everyone talks about how polite Edward Collin is. How well mannered Edward Collin is.

He's a brilliant young man. How close he is to his family. Sure he has a few bumps, but it's not was bad as his older brothers. And nowhere near as

rambunctous as the Weasley's. If only all children could be like the big, giant git Edward Collin!" Bella came very close to yelling at Edward. Her voice

had risen with every sentence of acquization. She herself had also risen to her feet.

Edward was so flabbergasted by Bella's rising temper that he had lost his function to speak. Bella kept on though.

"You have no respect for yourself or anyone else. I understand it was just a joke to start out with, but it should have ended in History of Magic.

For you to continue to harass me-" Bella was cut off. Edward found his voice.

"Harass you? Playing a joke on you is considered harassment? That's a bit extreme, don't you think?" Edward's temper was flaring, then he took a breath.

Bella had stepped back a few paces. His sudden leap to his feet had scared her. No doubt the firelight had also made the eleven year old somewhat

sinister. "You know what? Just forget it. I'm not going to bother trying to defend myself." Edward's voice lowered his voice to a near whisper.

"You probably think I'm some sort of monster anyway." Edward took a last look at the crackling fire then walked away up stairs to boy's dorm.

Before closing the door Edward's keen ears had picked up on Bella's small voice form down the stairs, "It's not that you're a monster. You're just a

jerk."

"Can you belive that? She called me a git a few day's ago, a giant git last night, and then she calls me a jerk when I go to my room. I wasn't even in the

room when she said it!" Edward was blathering to Alice the next morning at breakfast.

"What did you expect? For her to come and except your apology? Bella is smarter than that. And she has a point. It's not that she can't take a joke,

she just thinks you went a bit to far. Everyone knows already. All the Slytherin's do is squeak at her when they pass her in the halls." Alice was trying

to make a point to Edward. The vision she had had a few day's previous had yet to happen, but that didn't mean it wouldn't.

That morning Bella had decided to shirk breakfast all together, and head to the library instead for some late studying. Alice thought it best to try and

convince Edward to make an effort with Bella. It would be much harder for her thick headed brother to admit to his faults. It was a very trying situation. If

Alice were to say the wrong thing Bella would end up hurt and Edward a pile of hippogriff dung. not a very good outcome in her opinion.

"Maybe if you leave her alone for a few day's. just ignore her, then try and apologize in a sincere way?" Alice chided.

"I'm not going to do that. I'll look like a sap." Edward argued.

"And what's so wrong about that? At least you'd be admitting to your faults. And Bella would except your apology."

"Did you see that?" Edward made his voice real low.

"If I told you yes, would you listen to everything I have to say?"

Edward didn't like Alice's train of thought, nor where it was leading. But what choice did he have? Alice knew he'd come to her in the end. Lucky for her

Edward had already asked for the assistance of the Weasley boy's.

"Fine." Edward let out a big sigh." What is it that I have to do exactly?"

For the rest of the Alice and Edward planned the apology, and the stage that it was to be done on. Later, before curfew Alice tracked down Fred and

George and told them the plan. They were all to happy about the mischief that would happen the next day, so they agreed almost immediately. They also

added a few details to the plot. Draco Malfoy being the detail.

Bella had been glad to make it through her day "Edward-less." It made studying easier. That didn't count with the Slytherin's squeaking at her from various

corners of the library and corridors. It wasn't so bad she told herself. Everything would go back to normal in a few day's time. People would get bored and

move onto other insignificant problems that involve other peoples' humiliation. What else would you expect from school?

Dinner was eaten in silence. Bella didn't mind though. She couldn't ban Alice from seeing her siblings. By the look of things it would be a complicated sort

of friendship. Alice would suffer between Edward and Bella. As much as Bella couldn't stand Edward, she decided she would make an effort to become

friends with him for Alice's sake. Bella placed her head in her hands and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. It was going to take a large amount of

patience and will to try. In the end it would be worth it.

Bella was suddenly interrupted. A small cough came from behind her. Bella jumped a little at the noise, but turned to see Rosalie standing just behind her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rosalie was no sign of friendlyness in Rosalie's face.

"Sure." Bella nodded to the empty seat next to her.

"My brothers can be troublesome." Rosalie said while sitting down gingerly in her seat. "They can also be immature. But...I think you may have been a bit

too hard on Edward last night."

Bella gave a start. "How do you know about that?"

"I have my way's." Rosalie said with a sly smile. That faded away almost instantly as she continued, "Edward isn't exactly like you said he is. He's not

disrespectful. And he certainly doesn't mean to be so... perfect. It's just Edward's way. He tries so hard to be like our dad. But he wants to be axcepted

by the rest of our family too. He play's jokes and acts up so that Jasper and Emmett won't look down on him. He gets along well with Alice, but who

does't? I get along with him like any older sister would. And of course our parents love him. But I guess, with being the younger of the boy's, he looks up

to them, and does what he can to be one of them. I know Edward pretty well. I know he just play's around like any other kid does. When he made you squeak,

it was for a class laugh. The second time was probably just to cheer you up. As for him telling Emmett, well, that was him trying to get his feelings out. I think

you may have gone a bit far last night when you said he was harassing you. Not that you ment it. It was most likely out of anger. But still. Edward's really a

good guy once you get to know him." Rosalie made a small smile and nodded a bit.

Bella couldn't seem to think properly. It was akward enough to have Rosalie talking to her. But about Edward? That was strange. It made Bella feel wrong.

"Why are you telling me all of this? I thought you didn't like me." Bella said.

"I don't." Rosalie smiled, almost like what she was saying was funny. "I just don't want you getting the wrong impression of Edward. And I know how much

it's bothereing my brother that you think he's a jerk. I'd much rather you be his friend, and me dissaprove of you, then have Edward be bothered by something

so trivial. Especially when that trivial thing is you." Rosalie stood up, gave Bella a pat on the shoulder and walked out of the library leaving Bella with a sick,

sinking, guilty feeling.

The next morning, after all the plans were discussed, and thought through with perfection, Fred walked to the Gryffindor table. George, having to be the

distraction, made his way towards the Slytherin table. The few students that were early in the Great Hall noticed George almost instantly. It wasn't like a

Gryffindor to walk to the Slytherin table unless there was trouble brewing. And the way George was smiling only gave away to whatever trouble was going

to go on. What made the tension in the room even better was that fact that George was heading straight for Draco Malfoy.

"'Morning Draco." George said sitting across from the blonde first year.

"What do you want?" Draco said putting a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh, nothing really. Just hear for some breakfast." George said grabbing a few peices of toast and spreading jam on them.

"You can't eat here." Draco said glaring.

"Who say's I can't? I haven't heard of any rule that says I'm not allowed to eat where I please." George said putting some innocense into his voice. He was

starting to really enjoy tormenting the sneering first year. Time to put the kid in his place.

**A/N: SOOOOO! Throw tomatoes if you like. I know. I left a cliff hanger. I'm sorry. But I still would like you to review. I loves you people! **


End file.
